Yuki Hoshi WHR
by kuraio
Summary: Mainly oc and character pairings. Sry i suck at summuries. Not ur typical whr fic. Done at school. This is my first fic so no falmes plz.
1. Default Chapter

Lea, Lexy, Gwen, and Hannah were all walking. To many their ordinary girls, weirdo's,

Or just strange people. Truth is…..their

**Witches.**

5 in the morning

"ring, ring'….

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice that belonged to Lexy. "Huh? What? At Tanaka park? Yes of course we'll be there"

Lexy looked over at her clock, 5 am in the morning oh boy. Sighing she got up to wake up the others. She woke up Lea, Hannah, lea and lastly Gwen.

"I don't want to wake up, or investigate or anything!" whined Gwen pulling her pillow over her head.

Lea, Lexy, Hannah got a pillow and hit Gwen. Sighing. Some things never change.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww ! Alright I'm up I'm up!" groaned Gwen.

They all headed back to their rooms to change. Lea, Lexy, Hannah, and Gwen are witch hunters who work for the S.T.N.J. which is basically a witch hunting headquarters, who were on patrol 24/7. Lea has light blue hair with darker blue at the tips. She has mesmerizing sliver eyes and carries the ice power. Lexy has red hair. Red, yellow, and orange eyes (flames) and carried the fire power. Gwen has black hair, and cat like freen eyes, and carries the shadow power. Hannah has light brown hair almost blond with blood red tips for hair. She has silvery blue eyes and carries the water power.

As they headed out, Gwen called out as she ran ahead " I get to drive!"

"Oh No you don't" counterd Hannah "You drove last time and rant 2 stop lights, 1 stop sign, drive over speed limit,and got like five tickets, and to top it off you got us late for work! No way are you driving!"

"Awwwwww" pouted Gwen

Lexy Volenterd " I'll drive"

" K, at least your not as reckless as someone here" said Lea mentioning towards Gwen. Last time Gwen drived she was sure that she was going to die.

When they arrived at work, Daidojima was there to greet them direct them and fill them in on what has happened.

"k guys this time there was a witch, the S.T.N.J. is sure of it and heres what happened…….." She handed them a report and they scanned it quickly. It was a witch alright, a dangerous one too. It turned out this guy Sam Kline had been attacked or should we say drained of everything: blood, organs you name it. A shrivelled up corpse.

" Be careful you guys, even Amon and Robin don't like that you guys are handling this one. Go to Micheal to check out the suspects and then probably Amon and or Robin will fill you in from there." Warned Daidojima.

"Sure no problem Daidojima" said Lexy

"We got it covered" replied Lea

"Don't worry" reassured Hannah

"Where's Dominic?" asked Gwen

They all fell down. Gwen was always asking where Dominic was. Their friend and fellow witch hunter. Sometimes they even wonderd if she could say anything else besides where's Dominic?

The four of them headed down the hall towards the place where Micheal, Amon, Robin were waiting for them. They needed to know everything about this witch. At all cost. Just to be on the safe side. As they entered the room. Micheal, Amon, and a half asleep Robin were there to greet them.

"Hey guys" said Micheal greeting them.

"Hey Micheal, Amon, Robin" the four of them replied back.

"So what's the situation?" asked Lea

"Well………" started Amon " the suspect we have is a guy named Micheal Parker. Nothing to suspicious except that he's the best baseball player ever known"

Amon told them that Parker was a suspicious and a dangerous witch. Robins theory was that Parkers powers had been active for a while now that he's been in a slump for a while he's getting frustrated and his powers couldn't be contained any more. The guy that Parker killed was his boss/ coach. The coach had been threating to kick him off the team if he didn't get his act together. So there was your suspect and motive.

All of them were silent for a while deep in thought until Gwen spoke up.

"That's it?" said Gwen " a suspect that killing because he's in a slump?! Come on man this dude seriously has some mental problems."

"No he didn't kill his boss because of that" stated Lea

"What?! How did you come to that conclusion!?" everyone asked surprised

Lea signed " well if Parker truly is the best player around and he was kicked off his team he can just as easily get on another team right?"

Everyone was silent, how did lea get these things? And how come it was usually right? If Parker didn't kill his boss because of that then why did he?

Lexy spoke up " He probably killed his boss because of another reason so we know that but what's the reason?'

"Micheal run a bio and information scan on his boss" directed Amon

"right" answered Micheal

It turned out that Micheals boss Sam Kline was an abuser and had a little facuilty where he kept kids to be sold over seas to be slaves. He had been warned and


	2. Meet and Greet

Hey guys! Sry but my account isn't working so im using my friends for now. K. Sry 4 the wait and plz don't drive my friend crazy for posting k? Im very busi I go to skool 7 days a wk 4 gods sake! So yeah don't bug her if any comments plz send them to: Thx and heres the second chpt.

It turned out that Parker's boss, Sam Kline was an abuser and had a little facility where he kept kids to be sold over seas to be slaves. He had been warned and been put on trial but came clean.

"You don't suppose………" started Robin "That this case is like that twin sister one do you?"

"No Parker's bio said that he was never a prisoner at Klines place" started Micheal scanning the screen "he's not on the list of kids held prisoner there"

This case was a difficult one, there was too many answers and possibilities they'd just have to do it the good old fashion way. Start with what you got and build up from there….as usual.

"Give us the address to Parkers place will ya?" asked Hannah

"And a picture! So we know what he looks like." Quipped Gwen

"Or maybe to see if he's cute or not" muttered Lea under her breath

They headed over to Parkers place to investigate but before that they needed to see the corpse for themselves. So they know what kind and how strong Parker's craft was. With help from Gwen seeing that she had special powers to see what happened by touching something. But only if she really concentrated. They reached the place where all mysterious death corpses were kept, they examined the corpse and they didn't like what they saw. Sams body was as dry as a rock…literally. It seemed that he'd been drained of everything. Heart, blood, organs, brain…..wow its amazing what witches can and will do these days.

"there's no way I'm touching that thing" said Gwen indicating that she wasn't going to see what happened in the last few moments of his life.

Lea, Lexy, and Hannah got this look in their eyes. Lea: ice, Lexy: fire, and Hannah: water.

Gwen started to look nervous, "Uh you guys?..."  
Gwen was getting really nervous now. Damn these guys can look scary when they wanted to.

"Alright, alright already" signed Gwen admitting defeat.

Gwen closed her eyes and a black aura started to glow around her.

Gwens POV

Ok…..hmmmmmmmm, wow this is something. Damn I really don't like the look of this. Damn I haven't even met the guy yet and I already hate him

Normal POV

Well guys it was Parker. His powers work by his eyes going all sadistic (s.p?) and mumbling something and by using his hands, which by the way has a strange tattoo on it."

"Hmmmmm" replied the others.

The girls were silent. There wasn't much they could do now except wait for Parker to show up.

"hey! Gwen" cried Hannah suddenly "didn't you say that Parker had a tattoo on his hands? Well maybe it's a clue!"

Everyone looked at Hannah with astonishment. It wasn't usually that she spoke up liket that, but when she did her ideas were usually great. Besides it was better then sitting around like sitting ducks.

They all headed back to the office to investigate some more.

Someone's POV

"Be careful, because I'm watching you" the stranger smirked he turned away and disappeared into the shadows laughing menacingly.


	3. Kumori Battle

Hey guys its me! Well u can call me Saiyuki. Hoped that u guys like the first two chapters and the 3rd is a little more exiting finally some action! Anyways enjoy. And Im still using my friends account so plz use the e-mail address I gave u last chapt. Warning! Long chapter ahead of you. well a lot more long chapters.

Back at the office, Gwen had successfully drawn an exact identical copy of the tattoo. Dispite the fact that it had only taken her 72 times in order to get it right.

"Well now we can finally get it to Micheal. Got to admit though I've seen a-lot of weird tattoos but this takes the cake" said Lexy looking at the sketch or as Gwen proclaims it to be a work of art.

As they approached the main room, Amon and Robin came running up to them.

"There's been another attack. Meeting in the conference room now!" directed Amon sternly/ firmly.

In the meeting room

"Well the victim was a girl named Flay Kline daughter of Sam Kline" informed Micheal "Think thas any reason why Parker attacked Sam? Is there a connection?'

All of them sat in silence. Was Parket only attacking Klines or was there another connection or reason?

"Micheal, Gwen saw this tattoo on Parkers arm and drew it. Can you do a scan for us just in case its related to Parkers powers?" asked Hannah

"It has to mean something! It took me forever to draw that. If it isn't then I kill Parker…….and tear him limb to limb…." Gwen started naming a whole bunch of different ways to torture Parker if that tattoo didn't mean anything.

"Sure I'll get working on it right away" replied Micheal.

"In the mean time how about you guys go home and get some rest?" suggested Robin "You guys look like you guys could use the rest. Amon and I cant take care of things here."

All four of them nodded, pleased that they could go home and sleep. Thank God. Hopefully they wouldn't have to wake up at 5 again tomorow

In the car on the way home

Something was tugging at Leas senses. She always got this feeling before…….

BANG!

The car flipped over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"screamed the four girls in unison. They grabbed hold of a weapon just in case their powers didn't work. Quickly they got out of the car, There they were met by Parker. Something caught Lea's eyes. Parkers tattoo! It was glowing. So it was related to his powers. Parker had a sadistic look and was starring at them…..fircely. It was really freeking Lea out. Man these dudes can look scary when they wanted to.

Lea snapped out of her trance and started attacking Parker bit before she had a chance to activate her craft Parker suddenly appeared in front of her and slapped her. Lea ended up in a heap against the wall.

"Owwww. My head…..i need a vacation" groaned Lea.

"Lea, you ok?" asked the other 3 witch hunters in unison. Lea didn't reply. She had already passed out from the pain. Gwen Hannah and Lexy looked at each other worriedly. Lea hardly ever passed out….actually this was the first time she ever had. This was going to be one hell of a rough battle.

Lexy's craft began, Parker came to hit her but she was ready for him. She jumped up and executed a back flip and landed perfectly on the ground. Then she set Parker on fire. Hannah took the opportunity to come in and soak Parker usually Lea would freeze him but since that she was out cold they needed to make do. Gwen came in and engulfed him in the shadows .Well just about to when Parker slowly began to disappear.

"You win this time but next time you won't be so lucky" he disappeard laughing menacingly.

As soon as Parker was gone Gwen, Lexy and Hannah all dashed to Lea. She was still unconscious.

"Come on you guys we have to get her back to the office" stated Lexy

Amon , Robin, Karosuma, and Dojima came running up to them well out of their cars. "We just heard…what happened" asked Amon a little short of breath

"Is everyone ok?" asked Robin

"Was it Parker?" asked Miho (Karosuma)

"Are you guys hurt? And what happened to Lea?" asked Dojima

Everyones eyes directed to Lea's unconscious figure. Amon cursed under his breath. Robin looked shocked, Karosuma frowned, and Dojima looked worried.

"Parker came, car flipped, Lea attacked, failed, thrown against wall, lost consciousness, Parker escaped" panted Hannah looking exhausted.

All of a sudden Lexy, Hannah both fell down collapsing from exhaustion. Amons eyes widdend, Robin gasped, Karosume jumped back from surprise, Dojime who was shocked. They looked over at Gwen who was looking at her friends worriedly.

"Uh….why aren't you fainting?" asked Dojima.

Gwen looked at her "Vampires don't give out easily" she turned to head towards the cars. She took two steps and tripped over Lea and landed head first.

"Shit!" cursed Gwen "Spoke to soon"

Everyone including Amon snickerd…silently.

"I heard that!" said Gwen angrily "Shut up or or or…….or I'll bite you!"

They smirked at her. Knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't.


	4. Mistress of the darkness

Hey Guys! Me again. I might be delayed in updating because of skool. O well, so don't mind the delay. Plz be patient please. O yeah this chapter is kinda short but the next one will make up for it…I think. Anyways its finally the end of the Parker series!

Cya laterz

Saiyuki

In Parker's Lair

Lea opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. She then noticed that she was chained up…but how? Then it hit her. Duh! It was parker. She looked around to find Gwen, Lexy and Hannah awake and also chained up like her.

Gwen's eyes were like fire. She was one very, very pissed vampire. Parker would soon pay the price of this mistake.

"NO ONE CHAINS UP THE MISTRESS OF THE DARK!" she screamed "NO ONE!"

Her black aura began to glow, and she broke free. Lea froze hers, Hannah eroded hers away and Lexy sent hers on a first class trip to cinder land.

"Well, now that we're free what do we do?" asked Hannah even though she knew very well what the answer to that was.

"I'll tell you what" hissed Gwen menacingly "WE find Parker and KILL HIM!"

Everyone looked at Gwen surprisingly, she knew best out of all of them that the policy at the S.T.N.J was that they didn't kill witches. They only hunted them.

"Gwen, I know that Parker locked….." started Lexy

"NO ONE, LOCKS, UP, THE, MISTRESS, OF, THE, DARK!" growled Gwen through gritted teeth, interrupting Lexy.

When Gwen was this mad, No one and I mean no one stopped her. (Not even Amon. And that's saying something)

Gwen raised her hands to the wall and blasted it. Only to find more of Parkers mindless goons standing in her way.

"Get out of MY WAY" Gwen screamed at them.

Gwen started blasting everything. She was totally out of control. Lea, Lexy, and Hannah knew that the building would collapse soon if they didn't stop Gwen from going on a stampede of killing everything she saw in sight. They had to do something, now. If they wanted to live to see another day and frankly they did. Lexy, Hannah, and Lea snuck up behind Gwen. Lea slapped her, Hannah hit her on top of her head, and Lexy slapped her once again.

"Owwww….thanks guys, I needed that" said Gwen weakly.

"My, my what a heartwarming friendship you losers have" taunted a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Parker there, smirking. They frowned. Amon wasn't kidding when he said that Parker was a tough witch to beat. But they'll get through this in one piece….hopefully.

"Die you Baka!" Screamed Gwen charging at him "I'll teach you to lock me up! I almost dare you to try to lock me up again!"

Parker tried to block her attack but Gwen's anger soaring through her power overpowered his weak attempt to block it.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Parker.

Hannah seized the chance to flush him out. Then Lea froze him solid and Lexy burned him up. Well close enough.

"All right!" the four of them shouted slapping high fives.

"You…think….that….I ...can…be …defeate..d..so…easily?" asked a weak voice.

They turned around to see Parker struggling to get up. They looked at each other, how can he still move after all that! Then they remembered. The Tattoo! They looked at his arm. Most of it was gone but there was still some of it still there. Suddenly he fell down with a thud. They looked over behind him to see Gwen standing there holding a gun.

"Sweet Revenge" was all she said.

They all laughed as they waited for the S.T.N.J to come and pick up Parker.

"What happened?" asked Amon when the S.T.N.J had arrived.

"Well, we went to Parkers house, he surprised us, we got locked up, Gwen spazzed, A multi-attack, gun and there you go that's how you capture a Parker." Summed up Lexy.

"Since Parkers been using his powers so much, he didn't realize that there was a limit" added Hannah.

Amon stood there thoughtful. "Well, go home you guys. We'll call you if there's anything"

"K" the four of them answered back. They were quite relived to be able to go home after such a long day. Even with that rest they had earliear they were still exhausted. Everyone turned to leave, what they didn't realize that they were being watched.

"Watch out you four, your not through yet" the shadowed figure said before disappearing into the dark alley way laughing.

So what did u think? Anyways im tired. Im out.

Saiyuki


End file.
